Shimmerberry
'''Shimmerberry '''is a small, bony she-cat, similiar in stature to an oriental breed. She has enormous, wide set ears with huge, round eyes. They are a pale pink colour with brown pupils. She is striped from head to toe, with a pattern similiar to that of bumblebee's, but with stripes of every colour, in order, rather than just black and yellow. She walks in a very odd way, appearing crippled, but her legs are sound and she is no slower than the next cat. She has a tremendous underbite and missing front teeth. Her muzzle is white with a bold, white L in between her eyes on her forehead. She possesses a small white fluff of fur on her chest, attached to her muzzle, and white toes. Personality Shimmerberry is snappy and short fused, and isn't afraid to let her anger run loose. Her murderous tendencies often come out, which was proven when she tried to murder Guavakit multiple times after she wouldn't go back to StarClan. When it comes to healing, she is more level headed, but still very bitchy a lot of the time and is known to restrain her patients if they resist even a little bit, or just appear scared. She can be quite friendly if you get to know her, but her only real friends are Mangostar, Melondazzle and sometimes Sparklecloud. Due to her very severe OCD, she is often twitchy. Conditions Shimmerberry is generally a very healthy cat, despite random, unexplained seizures. She has around three a day, lasting five minutes on average, but it varies. She also suffers from severe OCD and if something looks out of place she freaks out, this is thought to trigger her seizures, occasionally. Kitship Shimmerberry was found by Mangostar floating on a small piece of wood out in the water surrounding the island that is FruitClan. She'd been to far away to tell what it was, so Mangostar hopped in and swam out to investigate, only to find a seizing, injured kit. She took her back to camp, warmed her up and shook her awake. When she was questioned about where she came from and what happened to her, she responded with a confused wailing noise. It took a while but Mangostar realized that she had no memory of her life before FruitClan. Apprenticeship Having reached five moons of age, Mangostar was apprenticed to no one in particular because she had opted to become medicine cat. During the same moon she had joined FruitClan, so did another cat, Sparklekit, a she-cat of four moons. Followed closely by Shimmerkit's arrival was the birth of Melonkit, Mangostar's sister. The trio was apprenticed together, with Melonkit training under FruitClan's current deputy, Cherrystorm and Sparklekit being mentored by Mangostar. During her apprenticeship she was expected to learn everything about medicine herself, with absolutely no help. This may have led to a few of her techniques to being unaffective, such as using potatoes for everything. At thirteen moons, she journeyed to the Fruitpool to receive her medicine cat name. Medicine Cat Having received her medicine cat name, she was now the full and official healer of her Clan. On her second season of being a medicine cat, during a chilly leafbare, the deputy Cherrystorm seriously injured her head, causing severe brain damage. Like the majority of FruitClan - not counting out Shimmerberry, considering her murderous tendencies, ninja reflexes and seizures - she was already pretty . . . off . . . but this would worsen her mental state a great deal. She had injured herself by hitting her head on a sharp rock while swimming, and now she kept screaming about how the rocks were going to attack. Shimmerberry tested each and every of her tried and true methods on the deputy, but nothing proved effective and she declared Cherrystorm unfixable. Due to this, Mangostar renamed her Idiotstorm. For some reason, Idiotstorm remained deputy for another three moons. At this point, Idiotstorms brand new cell phone had taken over her life and in between conversing with rocks, she squabbled into that thing to who-knows-who. On a particularly bad day she was severely injured by Shimmerberry when she stabbed her in the gut for being annoying. Healing her proved difficult, as she wouldn't stop squirming, screaming about rocks and eventually, she called over some twolegs. Thankfully, the rest of the Clan was able to kill them all. After such happenings, Shimmerberry had had enough and summoned the rest of the Clan to the Official FruitClan Meeting Room to discuss Idiotstorm's exile and quickly won the case. After that, Mangostar declared her the new deputy of FruitClan - while still allowing her to keep her medicine cat position. Deputy/Medicine Cat Shortly after being declared the new deputy she received complaints from Mangostar about feeling fat, but quickly brushed them off and told her if she felt like she was gaining weight she should just go on a diet. Over the course of the next two moons, Shimmerberry slowly adjusted to her new position, which also apparently came with th duty of keeping Sparklecloud from taking in any more clients. Mangostar had got a lot of weight and it was apparent she was expecting kits now. As she went into labour, Shimmerberry broke out into a random seizure and left Melondazzle to help birth the kits. Despite her cutting open the leader's stomach without using any painkillers and pulling out the kits that way, it all ended well and Mangostar gave birth to four healthy kits. Guavakit, Floralkit, Kiwikit and Twirlykit. Twirlykit was the first and only tom in FruitClan. After a few days of closely monitoring the kits and their mother, Shimmerberry and Mangostar noticed that Guavakit was sleeping a lot. After close examination Shimmerberry came to the conclusion that she had died in her slumber. Later, she returned to FruitClan from StarClan, still in denial and declaring she had just been napping. Shimmerberry saw through this and in a fit of temper, to prove the kit wrong, she stabbed her in the gut. After seeing that it had no effect on her, it had been proved the Shimmerberry was right. Guavakit was dead. Still, she persisted, and eventually Mangostar called a vote. If the majority claimed her alive, she stayed, and if the majority said she was dead, she would be banished back to StarClan. The dead side won the majority with Mangostar, Kiwikit, Twirlykit and Shimmerberry voting on it. Shortly after this, Mangostar's remaining trio of kits is apprenticed. Shimmerberry thinks three moons is a bit young, but shrugs it off because they're immortal, anyways. She doesn't think of it much, because the second her leader announces that her kits should be apprenticed, she calls dibs on Kiwipaw as her mentor. This excites the young she-cat as she had always been fascinated by Shimmerberry's karate moves but before now she had always just pointed her towards the sharks. They were nice and all, but she figured another cat would be better. Shimmerberry, having already noticed the awful state of Twirlypaw's teeth, declares he is to have braces applied before he can patrol or even learn anything. Kiwipaw laughs at her brother for this, which does not make him happy. She asks Shimmerberry if she is a normal apprentice or a warrior/medicine cat combo, and Shimmerberry shrugs and says she can be whatever she wants. Kiwipaw decides that she would like to do as Shimmerberry did and take up both positions, after watching her apply Twirlypaw's braces. Trivia *She was originally named Mousepool. *She originated from when Mossy asked Nightflower to vandalize her page, thus creating Shimmerberry. This is what gave Mossy the idea to RP retarded cats. Category:Senior Warrior Category:Medicine Cat Category:Deputy Category:She-cat Category:Main character